1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a personalized pocket-type folder containing at least one insert page from a continuous pre-printed web. The method is especially adapted for use with computer personalized web printed forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years computer directed printers have been utilized in connection with large volume mailings related to advertising or solicitation campaigns. In particular, the information contained in the computer's data input system which includes the normal addressee mailing information for printing the envelope has also been used in various forms to "personalize" the pre-printed advertising materials being transmitted. In its simplest and most common form, this personalization might constitute the inclusion of the addressee's name in a salutation line in what otherwise would be recognized as a form letter. The intended effect of such personalized advertising messages is, of course, to capture and maintain the attention of the addressee for the purpose of having him read all the information transmitted. These personalization techniques have resulted in increased returns to the advertiser thereby enhancing their value as a selling or solicitation medium.
In addition, the computer directed printing devices have been used in conjunction with continuous high speed web printing equipment to produce advertising materials that include not only personalized salutations, but also the repetition of the addressee's name and other related personal information in various locations throughout the advertising material. Up to the present the formats for such personalized mass-produced mail advertising materials have been limited by economic considerations to letters or simple brochures.
Another useful format for advertising materials is the pocket folder. These folders generally include a number of insert pages which are typically assembled by hand in a desired sequence and inserted into the pocket or pockets of the presentation folder. The insert pages may be color coded or sequentially dimensioned to provide for further categorization. Due to the degree of manual-intensive labor required to assemble the folders, the use of the pocket folder as a vehicle for large volume direct mail advertising has not been fully appreciated. The reason for this lies largely with the manner in which the folders have heretofore had to be prepared. Because folder preparation is so labor intensive, production of folders on a large scale is quite expensive. Additionally, the opportunity for error in assembly is great. Incorrect folder assembly presents a serious problem because defective folders are difficult to detect prior to delivery to the recipient. When a defective brochure is delivered, its advertising impact is greatly diminished because the recipient, upon discovery of the error, is likely to lose interest in the remainder of the disclosure material. For these reasons, multi-insert pocket folders have not been widely utilized as the direct mass mail advertising medium.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of making a pocket folder having a plurality of inserts that may be accurately and inexpensively produced.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a pocket folder having a plurality of inserts that is compatible with largely automated direct mail advertising campaigns.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a pocket folder having a plurality of inserts in which the folder and the inserts are formed from a continuous web.
These and other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description below.